


Before Sunrise·7

by JejuCat



Category: ikon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JejuCat/pseuds/JejuCat
Summary: 人们总是要你相信在那些地方曾经有过一个怎样的人。不，不是那样。——杜拉斯《情人》





	Before Sunrise·7

**Author's Note:**

> 人们总是要你相信在那些地方曾经有过一个怎样的人。不，不是那样。  
> ——杜拉斯《情人》

“他已经一整天没从休息室出来了，喊也不应，反而要发脾气。门锁着，他自己的房间我们没有钥匙。”经纪人捏了捏眉心，显然是无能为力的样子。金振焕点点头，向这位无辜受累的人表示了深切的同情。  
到了门口之后，他去拧把手，果然是锁上的。金振焕没有什么表情，心中也没有什么大风大浪，他以一种极其冷静的姿态，敲了敲门。连门帘也被拉上了，金振焕根本看不出里面是什么样。

“我说过了，别来烦我啊。”

里面先是传来一阵乱七八糟的摔砸声，然后是一个熟悉的、却又沙哑到几近陌生的声音，暴躁地吼了出来。歇斯底里，时而安静得像是死亡，时而忙乱得失去理智，这就是金韩彬现在的状态。

 

“是我。”金振焕淡淡道。

 

一刹那，所有声音都缄默了。短暂的停滞之后，门被猛地打开，他被推进了一个臂弯。

好熟识的怀抱，力道、就连落在肌肤上的位置都没有变。金韩彬在听见金振焕声音的一瞬间，狂躁、焦虑、失控，全都被这一句温雅的“是我”冲走了。回来了，你回来了…我不会再放手了。金韩彬几乎有些哽咽地嗫嚅，我好想你，我真的好想，对不起。金振焕笑，淡漠的笑脸，像刚进入冬天的首尔街头，他轻轻拍了拍金韩彬瘦削的脊背。  
“进去说吧。”  
金振焕也没有变，他只有立场不同了。

 

失而复得，由此产生的对空洞极大的满足感，将吸取了教训之后所起的誓付诸现实。如果复失则更加可怕，金韩彬深知之，他不认为自己还能撑得住金振焕的第二次出走。  
金振焕带上门，摁上锁，以往整洁的休息室一片狼藉，撒了满地的文件纸和小家具，扭打在一起的电线，还有触目惊心的玻璃碎片。这一天里，金韩彬是真的疯了。

闭上眼，深呼吸，不要挣扎，我已经决定好做个了断了。

他抬手，脱掉外套，开始解开自己的衬衫纽扣。金韩彬显然被此举吓了一跳，不知道金振焕到底是在做什么：“…你——”  
丝绸的衬衫滑落肩头，露出漂亮的肩胛曲线和锁骨形状。金韩彬猛地想起，那一天，他们相识的第一天，金振焕就是穿的这一身，暗红的衬衫，玛丽小姐。连此时的笑容都是一样的，甜甜的，与记忆的碎片重合。

 

“我们是怎样开始的，就怎样结束吧。”金振焕说。

 

金韩彬心中的天平又一次失去了平衡。

他当真以为金振焕是原谅他了，…对啊，到底不可能真的原谅他，原谅一个猜忌的爱人。结果自己还是想多了，纯粹的自作多情，我没有那么值得被原谅，这也是我自找的。他想。  
他跌坐在床沿，沙发上已经全都是些乱七八糟的垃圾，没有人的留身之处了。金韩彬的眼神只是下落，不知道在看哪。他还没有从金振焕这句话里缓过来。

 

怎样开始，就怎样结束。他们是怎么开始的？

酒吧的机缘，始于一件暗红色的丝绸衬衫，一个被敏锐的眼角捕捉到的恬笑，一个装着玛丽小姐的杯子，一抹掺杂了复杂感情的心绪，一轮在身体上铭刻伤痕的性爱。

终于也要这么结束了吗。

金韩彬锋锐的眉角不再咄咄逼人，它们显得有些淡、无精打采；眼神是空的，没有神采的，谁把里面寄寓的灵魂抽走了。以至于金振焕终于展现出他漂亮的身体，轻轻坐到他大腿上的时候，他还有些恍惚。  
金振焕以极亲昵的力道环上金韩彬的脖颈，温柔地在他嘴唇上印了一下。金韩稍稍将头偏转过一点，锁着的眉眼间没有以往的情欲，竟满溢着疑惑、不甘，还有多到能溺死人的悔恨。

 

“我不—…”

 

他话还没说完，金振焕用食指压住了他的两瓣嘴唇。好干燥，好像也没有那么饱满了。

 

“什么都别说。配合我，亲爱的。”

 

金韩彬想问的真的很多，或者说，想解释的真的很多。  
可以这么说，他从来没有在情场上失意过。从来都是他狠狠甩开别人，这样的经历他却是第一次。他不知所措，像个初生的孩子。如果做爱结束之后金振焕就走了，他宁愿自己现在就不要深陷其中。  
金振焕知道怎样讨金韩彬的好，这一次却轮到金振焕的“亲爱的”刺痛了金韩彬。他已经快要被这个人搞得精神崩溃了，为什么还要喊我亲爱的，他到底还有没有机会挽回这只我行我素的猫？

无论如何，他肯定还是想要金振焕的。他可以付出任何代价换回小猫的心，毋庸置疑。

稍加停顿，他伸手抚上金振焕赤裸的腰线，这副身体他太熟悉了，哪一处的什么要怎样去爱，就连腰窝的弧线都了然于心。只要稍稍前去一点就可以吻到金振焕，嘴唇轻轻相触，就像是在描摹对方唇线的形状；然后慢慢地向侵略性的方向转变，舌尖舔过唇心，然后长驱直入。金振焕没有再像以前那样还有些害羞的抵抗，而是极乖地打开齿关，和男人交缠在一起。  
他们以往也喜爱接吻，他们一直喜欢这样简单却又毫无疑问是在点火的举动。舌从对方的口中慢慢舔出来，然后再回去再吻一次；小猫的津液还是甜的，就像以前那样，最好的催情剂。

直到两个人都有些呼吸不稳，舌根隐隐都有些发麻了，才结束今天这个格外绵长的吻。金振焕缓了缓自己的呼吸，唇角来不及咽下的滴下，画出下颚温柔的曲线。

 

以往都是攻防战的性爱，今天变成得畅通无阻。

 

他们做爱不走流程，从来都是怎么舒服怎么来。金韩彬去咬金振焕的喉结，喉咙吃了痛的小猫立刻发出一声嗔怪的叫声，下意识抬头、把脆弱的喉结暴露出来。金韩彬的舌头很灵巧，单就是舔这一处无关紧要的地方也能把小猫弄得喘息连连。他向下去舔吻，到锁骨，小猫的锁骨形状就像一双蝴蝶，他喜欢给蝴蝶的翅膀多添几个红色的花纹，爱情的痕迹。  
他轻轻地咬小猫的乳尖，小巧的圆形突起，因为兴奋而略有些立起，舌尖用力顶弄的时候小猫会从喉间滚出呻吟。小猫受不了这个，在金韩彬用牙齿摩挲的时候惊慌地带着哭腔，说，不要、不要。  
小猫勃起的性器在金韩彬小腹上蹭来蹭去，他有些颤抖地去解金韩彬的衬衫纽扣，另一只手也没忘了去解腰带。这样衣冠楚楚和一丝不挂总让他有点莫名其妙的心里不平衡。

结果还是没有人讨厌做爱。

 

金振焕今天总是故意把呻吟叫得很大声。  
他喜欢骑乘的姿势，每次都会在重力该死的帮助下顶到无法言喻的深处，把那些见不得人地方的褶皱全部撑开，每一寸都感受着灭顶的快感。他两只手无力地攀在男人的肩膀上，随着每一次的上下运动摇摇欲坠。今又是一次彻夜不眠，他们两人心里都很清楚。  
金振焕腰上使劲，卖力地抬起腰身，然后再狠狠坐下去，逐渐攀登、就像是乐曲的渐强音。暧昧的吐息全都打在金韩彬身上了，在皮肤上平白无故带上一层水来。  
他突然发了狠劲，托着金振焕的后腰，把他仰面摁倒在床上。金振焕俨然是被吓了一跳，很快又恢复状态地对他笑，双腿自然地缠上了腰。这样的姿势就轮到身上的金韩彬使劲了，他顶得极狠，甚至给金振焕带来了些由内而外撕裂的痛感。不会吧，又来？我不想再裂一次，小元该怪我了。金振焕有点苦恼地想道。

 

他手指轻轻在金韩彬下颚上挠了挠，让男人稍稍抬头，好方便自己看见他的表情。却一瞬间心脏紧了紧。

 

金韩彬在哭。

 

眼泪无声地溢满了眼眶，因为盛不下而滚落，刚才也许落在了金振焕小腹上，可是他没有发现。金韩彬哭的时候竟是缄默的，也许是不希望金振焕会发现，金振焕不知道。

在这一瞬，金振焕结结实实地痛了，像是被狠狠打了一拳。也在这一瞬，他有了原谅金韩彬的念头，不过很快又被压下去了。他虽然想做个了断，但他真的不希望看见金韩彬是这样痛苦的，……即使这么说起来，听上去像那个被现代人骂得狗血淋头的圣母玛利亚。

 

“不要走、不要走。我求你了。亲爱的，我的小猫，我爱你，不要离开我。”他带着哽咽的声音从上方砸下来，好重、好痛，他伸手抹去眼泪，一双因为水光而闪烁的眼睛生疼，“我什么都可以解释，我不要你这样离开。我不要。”

 

金振焕对金韩彬还有残余的感情，但他本人并不希望其中还有爱情。他今天就是来切断这或许还存留着的一点点，这一点点作祟，差点又让他爱上金韩彬。  
倘若按照他自己，这样没什么不可行。但他还背负了一个人。

金知元。  
……哪怕只是为了小元。

 

“韩彬，你还记不记得我第一天说了什么？”金振焕的眼神极温柔，手指扶上金韩彬的手腕，轻轻拉开，把那双可怜的眼再纳入视线。

金振焕说的是“天亮之前我都是你的”，金韩彬心里清楚。他永远忘不掉。他点了点头，不知道金振焕提及这个的意义在何。

“那么还和那一次一样。到天亮之前，我是你的，”金振焕用极其温婉的声音，慢慢说出了金韩彬听来宛如刀割的话，“而天一亮，我就会走。”

 

金韩彬哭泣的声音终于爆发出来，像个无助的逃犯。  
金韩彬拉弯了他的腰，把男人的上半身轻轻搂进怀里，这是他最后一次如此虔诚地吻，此后金韩彬无福消受。

 

结束了。

金振焕一手撑着头，疲劳让他昏昏欲睡。手机显示的时间是五点出头，金知元大抵已经在下面等着他了。他得走了，时间经不起耽搁。

快天亮了啊。

那天亮之前所说的都可以兑现了。

他从床上翻身而起，身边的金韩彬没有醒过来。金振焕看着金韩彬睡着的样子，心里又有些百感交集，这是他曾经放弃一切都要拼命去爱的男人啊。

现在却要永别了。

他捡起地上自己的衣物，慢慢地穿上、扣好。到了走的时候，那就不要再滞留。临出休息室门的时候，他再回头看了一眼那个方向，然后、再无留恋地走出去。

金知元来得比约定的要早，见到金振焕之后立刻跑过去抱紧了小他一圈的哥哥，上下摸了半天确定还是整的才放心。金振焕被他弄得有点好笑，“我又不是去打仗，摸什么，嗯？”他假装生气，一边笑一边在小孩脑袋上拍了拍，“以后有你摸的，回去吧。”  
金知元应允，悄悄地去捉金振焕的手。金振焕也顺从地牵着小孩，然后离开，再也不回来。

 

金韩彬醒过来，枕边是冰冷的。没人了，真的不在了，小猫走了。而且这一次，他不会再回来了。是真的、直到世界崩颓也不会再有转折的离弃。  
后悔、懊恼，这又有什么用？一步错而步步错，当初如果没有那么做就好了。他试图找寻金振焕的痕迹，后者却什么也没剩下，什么也没带走。干干净净，只给金韩彬留下了死寂。

 

都结束了。

……是的。

 

金韩彬讲自己蜷缩在床角，眼泪无声地滚落。心脏在抽搐，泵出的全是痛苦。仿佛是自己有生以来的第一次，他哭得像一个毫无理性的孩子。

 

事与愿违，大抵如此。

 

一次错过，就是一生心疼。

**Author's Note:**

> Before Sunrise系列结束了，很感谢各位一直看到现在。对刀疼了大家感到不好意思……总之，真的真的特别感谢各位的支持TT我很感动！  
> 接下来很长一段时间不会发刀了请大家放心（真的）


End file.
